Sleek and Shine
by TheFourBeybladeMusketeers
Summary: It's time for a Sexy Charity Car Wash: How will the Beyblade Boys react when they bring their cars in to be washed and the cleaners are none other than four girls, ready to bring in some action with some tease and seduction? Looks like the fellas are about to be scrubbed up for an experience they won't forget!
1. Bryan - by xXxCometxXx

**Sleek and Shine - Chapter 1**

Bryan burst out laughing when he drove up towards the sign that said 'Car Wash - $15 per go!' - he'd been waiting for this event all week since it had been announced by the BBA. Not only was he doing his good deed for charity, but he got his car washed for cheap - all whilst watching girls in bikinis do it for him!

_This is probably better than Miami beach! _The cheeky womanizer thought, spotting a petite brunette walking towards his car with a bucket and sponge in hand. Bryan then grinned when he recognised her: it was Ava, now dressed up in a black bikini - whilst the two were definitely best buddies, that didn't mean every once in a while he couldn't appreciate taking good long looks at her round little ass.

"You took your time coming. Were there other girls offering?" The blue eyed tomboy commented and smirked as she came up to the driver's window, placing her bucket full on soapy water on the ground.

"Nope. Just thought I'd get a good look at all of you before I spend my money." The Falcon blader said mischievously and then laughed when the British girl rolled her eyes, though he could see that she was chuckling along with him.

"Alright, Arsehole. Hand over the cash and I'll get scrubbing."

Bryan smirked as he pulled his wallet out from his pocket and opened it. He took three $5 notes from the inside pocket and handed it to her whilst giving her a deliberate look up and down her body.

"I expect it squeaky clean."

Ava giggled as she took the money and tucked into the cups of her bikini top.

"Nice doing business with you." She retorted, sticking her tongue out at the silver haired Russian before picking up her bucket and walking towards the front of the car. Just as she saw him about to get out of the car, she looked at him and shook her head.

"What?" The Falcon blader asked confusedly, not really knowing what to expect from this equally cheeky little tomboy.

"If you want a show, I suggest you stick in the front seat for the best view." The British brunette replied teasingly.

How could anyone say no to that?!

Feeling as if it was his lucky day, the silver haired Russian sat back in his seat with the biggest grin on his face and put his hands behind his head, ready to watch his friend show off what she was made of.

_At least I get some practice in before some more of the guys turn up, _Ava thought slyly as she took the sponge of the bucket and began to scrub the driver's door first, gradually moving towards the bonnet of the car whilst slowly moving her hips seductively in front of the window.

Oh this was getting off to such a good start!

Bryan always knew that the blue eyed tomboy was a pretty confident girl on the outside - but this took things on a whole new level of daring. He wanted to laugh and through a few teasing comments her way just to wind her up, though judging the way he was more focused on the way her backside shimmied across the front of the car, he was beginning to get a little tongue tied.

The British brunette smirked a bit when she saw that the Falcon blader had gone from grinning to trying to keep his jaw from falling into his lap as she lifted herself up to crawl across the front of the car. She gave bottom another little wiggle before leaning down on all fours to carry on scrubbing the car.

The only thing she forgot about was that her small breasts, although covered by the bikini top, were now on full show where she turned towards the windscreen to start doing the finale for her little 'show'.

Unable to resist the idea or the temptation, the silver haired Russian then pulled his phone sneakily out of his pocket and opened it up, switching to the camera screen and zooming in.

_SNAP!_

Ava's head then lifted up sharply at the sound. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Bryan sat there looking thoroughly pleased with himself, his phone right up towards the windscreen to get a closer shot of her chest.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"They're a nice little handful, Ava. I bet even Tala would be pleased!"

The Falcon blader would've carried on laughing if it wasn't for the fact that the blue eyed tomboy then flashed him an evil grin before getting off the car and storming to the driver's door of his car, brandishing her wet, soapy and now slightly dirty sponge…

He quickly sent the picture to his team captain before the door opened and he was dragged out of the car by the British brunette, thinking that even though he was about to be possibly drenched with water, it would be worth it to see what the redhead's reaction would be!

* * *

_**Note from xXxCometxXx:**__ Hello, hello, hello! To kick off this cheeky, daring series, I have written up Bryan (the naughty git) first and hopefully the rest of the popular Beyblade Boys will be soon to follow._

_Thank you all so much for reading this - myself and my amazing girlies, XOAnn13OX, MarchellV and BlackFiresIceyHeart have clubbed together to come up with this new and exciting idea, and we can't wait to kick start this account off together :D Love you lots my gorgeous women ~_^_

_Stay tuned for another chapter of gettin' wet and wild :P _

_Cheers!_


	2. Max - By Marchellv

Squeezing the soap from her moist sponge, her hazel brown eyes watched as the water dripped form it. Kaila stood up and walked towards the next car. The charity car was a lot more fun then she had thought it would be, the sun was beating down on her skin luckily the cool water was the perfect way to cool down again. The day had started and already they had worked few a couple of cars.

Word was spearing fast about the car wash, and soon Kaila could see a row of cars lined up to get their turn being washed and entrained by the hard working girls. "I'll grape the next one." The brunette called to her friends. Right on queue she stepped to the next car it was a smaller American car not built for speed.

"Hey there, how are you today?" It was the sweet voice with a strong hint of his American accent. Holding the steering wheel Max Tate gave a big smile that was filled with childlike innocents that Max did not really possess anymore.

"I wondered when we would see you here." The brunette smiled and dipped the sponge into her bucket before giving it a light twist and brought it to the car's windshield lathering it up. The bubbles slipped throw her fingers.

The blond American watched as she moved, his blue eyes looked at where her shorts started then the tight white tee-shirt. Max could feel his cheeks heating up ever so slightly. "My baby needs a wash." His voice was still smooth not giving away the thoughts that were starting to stir in his mind. The truth was Max's small car did not really need a wash, he actually had it washed already, but hearing about the girls car wash max had actually attempted dirtying up his baby.

"I see she got a little dirty." Kaila laughed slightly ad she moved washing of the windscreen and pulled the hose pip squirting where she had cleaned.

The big baby blue eyes did not leave her hourglass figure for a minute; Max could already see himself touching her hips where the jean shorts sat hugging her hips. His hands would soon move to that white tee and lift it over her head, cold water dripping from their bodies… "Uh yea. Right there." a slight grunt escaped the blonde's lips.

"Did you say something?" Kaila asked leaning to Max's open window. The brunette felt slightly unconfutable when she felt the blade breakers eyes on her chest.

"Oh yea… I wanted to know if you could give it a vacuum too." Max gave an innocent smile but there was fire and desire dancing in his baby blue eyes.

Raising an eyebrow the brunette nodded standing back up. "I can." The brunette gave him a sly smile. "But it will cost you extra." Kaila added before she walked to get the vacuum cleaner.

Max watched the tanned girl walk to get the vacuum cleaner his blue eyes washing as her behind moved, he wanted to touch. Max did not see a _'do not touch'_ sign? Then something sparked inside his clouded mind. "Oh dam." The blond eyes winded and he opened his wallet suddenly he felt as small as the penny's that laid there watching him, and taunting him.

"On second thought" Max had to push his pride into his empty wallet now. But it was just too hard to refuse. "Just the back seat." He added quickly already worrying how he would pay for this extra feature.

"Oh?" Kaila frowned ever so slightly holding the pipe from their vacuum in hand and tilted her head wondering what the American was up to now. "Sure." Kaila walked to the back door and opened it up, she could see the empty traces of empty packs of something and hopped it was more innocent then it seemed. Leaning into the car the brunette switched on the vacuum, and started to suck up all the dirt and dust fragments left behind.

Max bit his lip and head leaned to watch her, His blue eyes pinned on Kaila's behind. He watched as she moved with the vacuum he wanted to touch he had too … reaching his hand out towards the curve of her behind something fell from his packet and clutter as her vacuum pip made quick work of sucking it up.

No, this isn't happening "Draciel?!" Max's heart slammed against his chest and his eyes winded, all perverted thoughts danced like mist at sunrise.

XxX

_**Note: **__Hey! Thanks so much for reading, and hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it ! Thank you to all awesome friends on this account x and keep reading there is more to come x love you all xx Marchellv_


	3. Johnny- by Blackfire

The sound of "Bang Bang" By Nikki Minaj, Ariana Grande and Jessie J blared in the earphones of a blunette mismatched eyed 18 year old. She had spent the whole morning dancing along and waiting to get started with the carwash she and her friends were hosting to help out a local charity, the blunette athletic girl picked up a sponge and got ready for her first customer.

"I cannot believe I let that damned Italian talk me into this. Said the red headed blader of the Majestics. "This better be worth my time and better be a good wash." Johnny said driving his jeep up to the wash. When he pulled up to an available spot he was surprised to see at just how busy it was, but then he caught site of Kendrix, ohhh how jealous Robert would be if he got to see what Johnny was seeing, Kendrix swaying her hips to her I pod in an American themed bikini top and cut off shorts that fit her bottom like a glove. He silently whistled to himself and waited for her to come over.

"Well, what have I here, if it isn't Johnny McGregor. Long time no see." Kendrix said with a wink as she grabbed her bucket and sponge. "You know just doing my part for charity" he said with a smirk as Kendrix began washing the jeep.

Kendrix started with the back bumper making sure to keep herself visible in the mirror. As she moved along to scrubbing the passenger door she began swishing her hips to the music in her I pod. Purpousely swinging them seductively. The whole while Johnny kept his eyes on her. "A car wash and a show, I cant wait to rub it in Roberts face." He said to himself. After kendrix washed the driver door she jumped up on the hood to wash the windshield as she did so she pressed her chest lightly against the glass witout realizing. Little did she know that the red headed Scottish blader was smirking, enjoying the view of her now slightly exposed breasts. Ohh the thoughts that were going through his mind. He got a wicked idea, and pulled out his cell phone and put it on video. "Blackmail, this will be good." He though hitting record and successfully managing to record Kendrix's little show. 'When Kendrix hoped down she noticed Johnny with his feet up and a very, very smug grin on his face. It was then she noticed the phone and she blushed deep red when realization hit her. He had recorded her little wash/show ohhh now she was in trouble. But maybe she could turn it to her favor and a grin was placed back on her face.

She walked over to the driver door and johnny hoped out "I see you enjoyed my little show so much you had to record it. What, don't see me enough?" she said trailing her fingers oh so gingerly yet enticingly down his shirt covered chest. "If you wanted a dance you should have just asked" Kendrix said placing a hotty, cheeky kiss on his cheek and tapping his nose playfully. "Oh shit" Johnny thought gulping hard, not expecting this outcome at all.

Kendrix winked at him and sauntered off to her next customer sawing her hips.

_**Note from Blackfire: Hello darlings. I hope you enjoyed this newest instalment. Thank ever so much for reading. Shout out to my sexy ladies ;) Little. , xXxComexXx and MarchellV. Enjoy and stay tuned for more.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**~Blackfire**_


	4. Miguel - LittleAGranger aka XOAnn13OX

**Sleek and Shine.  
Miguel Lavalier. **

Watching the unclean casual car pull up onto the area, the broad blonde raised an eyebrow at the driver who was behind the wheel. He had such innocent eyes and his body looked so tense due to the nerves. Yet his toned face looked so unsure about this choice.

_This is a perfect opportunity_ – The female beyblader thought to herself and scanned her chestnut brown eyes over to her best friends who looked just as keen.

"I suppose I better claim Miguel." Jordan winked and removed her comfortable flip-flops to place on her white stilettos. "He's got a cute confused face hasn't he?"

"You know why she's doing this don't you?" Ava smirked as she watched her best friend walked over to the car slowly and unsteadily in the heels. "To promote how much he has moved on. Put that Lady Gaga – I like it rough on."

The two others then giggled and didn't take their eyes off the British blonde for a second. She bent over firmly and smiled warmly at the driver who wound down his window.

"Either you're lost or you're a little confused about what's going on." The polar bear bitbeast holder spoke and bit down on her lower peached lip seductively. "Need a hand?"

Gasping at the cleavage that was displayed before him; the women was wearing just a black tight t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She almost looked like she worked from a brothel, but it was a carwash O_O;

"Erm, what would you say if I said both? I am confused and I am a little lost here. I'm looking for a fundraising carwash. Apparently it's to raise money for the 'Cleaner beaches' society."

The Lavalier loved the beach in the summer, especially when his strict manager Barthez never really allowed him ten minutes to breathe. So it was in his best intention, to do something good, not just for the publicity, but for the good of the beaches.

Jordan blinked and itched the side of her head. "Erm, this is the place? Were you expecting something else?" She asked and picked up her sponge out her bucket, slapping it onto his car without a warning.

Not really knowing where to put his curious bluey-grey eyes, the captain of the Barthez Battalion shrugged and pulled out his wallet from his shorts pockets. But he suddenly become a little distracted when he witnessed the summer dressed girl lean over his bonnet, to scrub the vehicle.

All the way through it, Jordan was making eye contact and her pushed up breasts were on display. "That's $15. But because you look so cute, I might just deduct it to ten dollars." She grinned, really willing to tease the blond male to get her way.

"10? Oh that's generous but unfair, don't you…. Think." Miguel's mouth went dry and his pupils narrowed when he watched the young daring female slide the sponge along the beybladers car. She crouched down to the window beside him and winked whilst pouting her glossed lips. "Now what did you say your name was?"

"Its Jordan." She answered while spinning around to break the eye contact, and grinded her backside along the car as she stood back up, deliberately letting her jeans imprint on his window. "And $15 it is then Miguel."

"Jordan. This is rather outrageous you know." Miguel gasped. "I've never seen a fund raiser this daring. Do you think many people will approve of this?"

Bending down to pick up the hosepipe in a slow manner, the blonde with aching feet smiled at the intelligent male. "I'm not going to deny it, you're right Miguel. But in this world, sex sells and you are buying it for a good cause." The British girl was really playing manipulating games, and she purely loved it.

That smile on her lips got cheekier when she sprayed the hosepipe on his vehicle to rinse down the shampoo. But as she approached the front of the drivers view, Jordan sprayed the soothing cold water over her figure – to embrace the tightening of her clothing amongst her shinning figure.

"Would you like cash or cheque?" Miguel rubbed his eyes. "She's just really upset my brain!"

"Cash and pop it in here." Jordan whistled as she opened up her black t-shirt to reveal a little peek of her pink bra. "No seriously. It's probably the driest area on me unless you wanna put that in my mouth?"

**xXx**

**A/N:** How the f**k did you girls write that so short – I'll never know! I really couldn't stop writing this xD. So that's a big fat slap on my wrist. Thank you for your patiences everyone and I hope you enjoyed this cheeky creation ;) **Lots of love XOAnn13OX aka LittleAGranger**.


End file.
